


My Dear Nai

by Alice_Chester



Series: This love between us [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Alcohol, Frustrated Gareki, Gareki will take revenge when he can, Kuronomei Academy, M/M, Nai is an angel, Seseli is a queen of black-mailing, Sexual Frustration, Tipsy Nai, Welcoming party, What Have I Done, You can't tell me otherwise, hirato is a little shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Chester/pseuds/Alice_Chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki poursuit ses études à Chronomei. Tout va pour le mieux, mais Nai commence à lui manquer et il a de moins en moins de nouvelles de sa part. Que se passe-t-il lorsque ce dernier arrive à Chronomei ? Gareki arrivera-t-il à contenir ses sentiments naissants ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Nai

**Author's Note:**

> Les événements ont lieu durant le TOME 8 de Karneval, donc quelques SPOILER donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusque là. 
> 
> Dans ce texte, les personnages ont le même âge que dans le manga, donc environ 15 ans pour Gareki et âge inconnu pour Nai, même s'il semble plus jeune que Gareki. La fin est explicite, vous êtes donc prévenu si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Ou tout du moins pas la fin, le reste est général. Si vous voulez lire sans le sexe, vous pouvez. Vous saurez où vous arrêter de lire facilement et vous n'aurez plus qu'à lire les trois dernières lignes de la fin.
> 
> Pour tout ceux qui veulent toujours lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Gareki était entré à Chronomei. Il s’y était bien intégré, ses notes étaient bonnes, Tsubame était heureuse d’être avec lui et il était lui-même content d’être avec elle même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais. De plus, il s’entendait bien avec ses camarades. Enfin, comme une personne comme lui le peut. Bref, tout se passait bien même s’il devait s’avouer que les occupants du second vaisseau de Circus lui manquaient : Yogi et son caractère enfantin, Tsukumo et son rationalisme, Iva et ses tendances violentes et Jiki et son égocentrisme ; même l’idiot à lunette lui manquait. Mais c’était surtout Nai et sa grande innocence qui lui manquait le plus. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il s’était habitué à l’avoir toujours près de lui, et maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, il se sentait un peu seul. Au départ, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, à partir du moment où ils avaient reçus un téléphone portable, Nai l’appelait et lui envoyait des messages tous les jours. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n’avait plus beaucoup de nouvelles. Il recevait de moins en moins de messages et ils étaient de plus en plus courts, juste de quoi signifier à Gareki qu’il allait bien et qu’il n’avait pas de problèmes. Ce dernier était persuadé que c’était à cause de Karoku qui devait accaparer tout le temps de Nai, et il commença à ressentir une certaine jalousie à l’encontre de ce presque frère pour son jeune ami.

Un jour, alors qu’il pestait intérieurement contre Karoku car cela faisait deux jours qu’il n’avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Nai et qu’il avait été obligé de demander à Tsukumo comment il se portait, Ranji vint lui annoncer que tous les élèves devaient se réunir dans le gymnase pour une annonce importante. Il partit donc en direction de celui-ci en compagnie de Ranji et Shishi, et retrouva Tsubame là-bas. Une fois tous les élèves réunis, le directeur monta sur l’estrade et attendit le silence avant de prendre la parole.  
« Bonjour mes chers enfants. »  
Des grognements se firent entendre dans l’assemblée. Peu d’élèves appréciaient de se faire appelé « enfant ».  
« Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous annoncer le départ en retraite de notre cher médecin scolaire, Mr Kodaï. Je tenais aussi à vous présenter le nouveau médecin venu tout droit de la tour de recherche. »  
Des murmures surgirent de l’assemblée, les élèves se demandaient comment serait le nouveau médecin, et aussi pourquoi il se retrouvait comme médecin scolaire alors qu’il venait de la très estimé tour de recherche.  
« Je vous présente le Dr Akari, je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. »  
Gareki tiqua au nom avant de se dire qu’il devait avoir mal entendu. Mais quand il vit l’homme aux cheveux roses montant sur l’estrade, il dut se faire une raison : le très désagréable Dr Akari de la tour de recherche se trouvait être son nouveau médecin scolaire. Gareki se promit de tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver à l’infirmerie. Des exclamations joyeuses se firent entendre parmi les filles, elles trouvaient le Dr Akari très séduisant.   
Quand vous verrez son caractère, vous ne ferez plus la même tête pensa Gareki alors que le médecin prenait la parole.  
« Bonjours. Je me présente, je suis le Dr Akari. Pour des raisons fort déplaisantes, je me retrouve à devoir être votre nouveau médecin scolaire en attendant que Mr Kodaï soit remplacé. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, je suis un homme très occupé, alors ne venez pas me déranger pour des futilités. Compris ? »  
Un silence tendu se fit dans la salle. Les élèves venaient de comprendre que cet homme était peut-être beau, mais qu’il devait être loin d'avoir un caractère facile. Même les filles se taisaient.  
Qu’est-ce que je disais ?  
« Parfait, je vais maintenant vous présenter mon… assistant. »  
A ces mots, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges rejoignit le médecin. « Nai ! » s’exclamèrent Tsubame et Gareki, mais leur appel fut noyé dans le brouhaha ambiant qui avait commencé à l’apparition du jeune homme.  
« Euh… Bonjours. Je m’appelle Nai, je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance ! » Dit il avec son sourire innocent.   
Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici ?! Ne devait-il pas s’occuper de Karoku ? Pourquoi s’éloigne-t-il de lui alors qu’il l’a enfin retrouvé ?   
Le brouhaha s’amplifia. Le brun capta quelques bribes de paroles ; les élèves se demandaient quel âge pouvait bien avoir Nai ou comment un enfant si jeune était-il devenu l’assistant du médecin. Mais les paroles qui revenaient le plus, étaient : « Qu’est-ce qu’il est mignon ! », « Trop adorable !», « On dirait un petit animal ! » et « Je crois que je suis gay. ». Gareki vit même Seseli prendre plusieurs clichés de Nai. Au bout d’un moment, le directeur décida d’intervenir afin de faire taire les élèves.  
« Calmez-vous, s’il vous plaît. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que vous alliez tous passer des examens médicaux dans la semaine qui suit, ainsi le Dr Akari fera votre connaissance en même temps qu’il vous auscultera. Très bien, vous pouvez maintenant disposer. »  
Alors que tous les élèves sortaient afin de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, Tsubame rattrapa Gareki et lui demanda :  
« Dis, pourquoi Nai se trouve ici ? Il ne travail pourtant pas pour la tour de recherche, si ? »  
« Aucune idée. Il ne m’a rien dit ! »  
Sur ces mots, Gareki partit, furieux. Il était frustré que Nai ne l’est pas prévenu qu’il venait. Il se jura que quand il le verrait, ils auraient une longue discussion.

La semaine suivante fut horrible pour le brun, ainsi pour ses camarades qui devaient supporter son humeur massacrante. Il n’avait pas vu Nai une seule fois, alors qu’ils étaient pourtant tous les deux sur le campus, et ça l’énervait particulièrement. Enfin, le vendredi arriva et avec lui la visite médicale. Gareki se trouvait dans le couloir de l’infirmerie avec Ranji, Shishi et d’autres garçons de son dortoir. Ils attendaient que l’autre groupe sorte, afin d’être eux-mêmes auscultés. Ils étaient tous un peu anxieux, appréhendant la rencontre avec le Dr Akari, vu la gentillesse avec laquelle il leurs avaient parlé lors du rassemblement et les dires des élèves s'étant fait ausculter les jours précédents. Enfin l’autre groupe sortit, la plupart des élèves avaient un sourire béat aux lèvres et une expression idiote sur le visage, selon notre coléreux ami. Le groupe de Gareki n’eut pas le temps de leur demander pourquoi ils avaient l’air aussi heureux, qu’un des garçons s’exclama :  
« Ce Nai est vraiment trop mignon ! »  
Un autre lui répondit :  
« C’est vrai, rien que de voir son adorable sourire suffit à me faire oublier le mauvais moment passé avec ce désagréable médecin ! »  
Le groupe commença à s’éloigner tout en souhaitant bonne chance aux autres, tandis que ces derniers se jetaient des regards anxieux, se demandant qui rentrerait le premier. Gareki mit fin à leur interrogation en pénétrant dans l’infirmerie, suivit de près par Ranji et Shishi. La pièce était assez grande et contenait une dizaine de lits. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un bureau où était justement assit Akari, relisant des notes. A coté de lui se trouvait Nai, il était en train de remettre de l’ordre dans les outils de travail du médecin. Quand il releva la tête et aperçut Gareki, il courut et se jeta sur lui, manquant de les faire tomber, et s'exclama :  
« Gareki ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! »  
Le brun lui rendit son étreinte avant de se rendre de ce qu’il faisait et de l’écarter précipitamment. Akari l’appela :  
« Nai ! Ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça et revient ici ! »  
Le blandin fit un grand sourire à Gareki puis retourna auprès du médecin. Les autres regardaient leur camarade, surpris. Ranji lui demanda :  
« Vous vous connaissez ? »  
« Ouais. »  
Il ne dit rien de plus et s’asseoir en face du médecin, laissant ses camarades dans le flou le plus complet. Alors que les autres commençaient enfin à s’approcher, le Dr Akari avait déjà commencé à ausculter son patient. Le brun s’adressa alors à Nai :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas avec les autres ? »  
« Le docteur Akari m’a dit de l’accompagner ici, et comme ça je peux te voir ! »  
« Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi car j’ai encore des examens à lui faire passer, et puisque j’ai été envoyé ici… »  
« Mais, tu ne devais pas t’occuper de Karoku ? Tu voulais tant le retrouver, alors maintenant qu’il est là, tu devrais rester avec lui. »  
Gareki s'était exprimé agressivement, il n’aimait pas vraiment cette idée. Nai prit un air attristé avant de répondre.  
« Karoku ne se souvient pas de moi et il n’a pas envie de me voir… »  
Gareki maudit intérieurement Karoku pour rendre son ami si triste, malgré être rassuré qu'ils ne soient pas aussi proches.  
« Mais ce n’est pas grave. Et puis, je suis content ! J’étais triste de ne plus te voir. » Nai lui souriait joyeusement.  
« D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu venais ?! Et pourquoi tu ne me donnais plus aucune nouvelles ?! »  
« Je… J’ai été très occupé par les préparatifs de départ. Et puis, Mr Hirato m’a dit qu’il ne fallait pas que je te prévienne que je venais… »  
Maudit Hirato ! Qu'il se même de ses affaires celui-là !  
Akari lui fit une prise de sang.  
« Tu es fâché ? » lui demanda le petit Iris avec une expression inquiète que les autres trouvèrent adorable.  
« Non. » répondit le lycéen avec une mine renfrognée. Ce n’était pas contre lui qu’il était fâché. Akari enleva la seringue et Nai lui mit un pansement tout en faisant un sourire qui ferait rougir n’importe qui.  
« Au fait Gareki, à partir de maintenant Nai sera avec vous dans le dortoir. Jusqu’à présent, il retournait à bord du premier vaisseau de Circus, mais il repart aujourd’hui. »  
Gareki acquiesça et, alors qu’il se relevait, Nai s’approcha et l’embrassa sur la joue. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Gareki ne s’écrit :  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! »  
« Ben… Je me suis rendu compte que quand je fais un bisou à Yogi, après qu’il ait eu sa visite médicale, ça le rendait de meilleur humeur. Alors je le fais à chaque fois. »  
« Ce genre de chose ne marche qu’avec cet idiot ! Alors ne refais plus ça ! Compris ?! »  
« D’accord. »  
Des soupirs déçus se firent entendre et Gareki se retourna vers ses camarades qui lui lancèrent des regards de reproche, ils auraient bien aimé avoir droit à un bisou eux-aussi. En passant près de lui, Shishi lui souffla à l’oreille « égoïste ! » et partit s’asseoir. Le reste de la visite médical se passa calmement, mis à part les remarques sarcastiques du Dr Akari à la moindre plainte.

Le soir même, Ranji arriva au milieu du repas en compagnie de Nai, il lui avait fait visiter le dortoir et l’avait aidé à déposer ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Ils allèrent s’asseoir à la table qu’occupaient déjà Shishi et Gareki. Après s’être présentés en bonne et dut forme, ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant.  
« Au fait Nai, comment vous vous êtes rencontré Gareki et toi ? Je lui ai déjà demandé tout à l’heure, mais il n’a pas voulut répondre. »  
« Enfin Shishi ! C’est leur vie privé, ça ne regarde qu’eux ! Même si je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieuse… »  
« Arrête de parler au féminin ! T’es un mec, bon sang ! »  
«  Euh… J’étais à la recherche de quelqu’un qui est très important pour moi, et Gareki m’est venu en aide. Il m’a sauvé plein de fois, et s’il n’avait pas été là, je n’aurai sans doute jamais réussi à retrouver Karoku. Gareki est quelqu’un de vraiment gentil ! »  
Le silence se fit à la table, tandis que Shishi et Ranji regardait sceptiquement Gareki, tandis qu'il les ignorait royalement et continuait à manger. Par le passé, il aurait crié à Nai qu’il n’était pas gentil, mais maintenant il savait que ça ne servait à rien, Nai continuerait à l’affirmer, et puis ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir qu'il lui fasse un compliment. Ils finirent leur repas vers 21h et décidèrent d’aller se coucher tout de suite, Nai étant fatigué. Ils retournèrent donc tous dans leurs chambres et se préparèrent à aller dormir. Alors que Shishi discutait avec Gareki, ou plutôt monologuait, sur le fait qu’il ne comprenait pas comment un garçon aussi adorable que Nai puisse bien s’entendre avec un type associable comme Gareki, le jeune mécano entendit frapper à la porte et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se trouvait Nai, vêtu de son pyjama Miss Miaou, et serrant son oreiller dans ses bras.  
« Tiens ? Nai ? Que fais-tu ici ? »  
« Je… Je n’arrive pas à dormir tout seul et… je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir avec vous… »  
Gareki, qui s’était redressé de son lit à l’arrivé de Nai, s’exclama :  
« Tu n’arrive pas à dormir tout seul ?! Mais comment tu faisais quand je n’étais pas là ?! »  
« Je dormais avec les moutons, puis après avec les lapins… »  
« Sérieusement ?! Tu es incapable de dormir tout seul ! Un vrai gosse ! »  
Nai baissa la tête, une expression penaude sur le visage. Quand au brun, il se rappela soudainement que Nai était une sorte d’animale et, de par ce fait, ne pouvait pas être comparé à un gamin, et qu’il était normal qu’il ne puisse pas dormir tout seul ayant été habitué à ne pas l’être, et les iris n’étant pas des créatures solitaires… Il se sentit bête et ne sut pas quoi faire pour s’excuser, ce n’était pas vraiment son genre. Alors que Nai se dirigeait vers la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre puisque que Gareki ne voulait pas de lui, il entendit son ami l’appeler. Il se retourna alors pour voir que le brun s’était décalé vers le mur, laissant un espace libre qu’il tapotait, indiquant à Nai de venir s'y coucher. Comprenant le message, Nai eut un sourire resplendissant, qui fit quelque peu rougir Gareki, et alla se coucher à ses côtés en le remerciant tandis que Shishi éteignait la lumière et allait se couche, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

La première chose que vit Gareki en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin fut le visage endormit de Nai très, mais alors vraiment très, près du sien. Il resta crispé durant quelques instants avant de se rappeler que Nai était venu dans leur chambre la veille pour demander s’il pouvait dormir avec eux. Nai bougea légèrement et alla se blottir contre le torse du plus grand qui ,plus par réflexe qu’autre chose, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et se fit la remarque qu’ils étaient vraiment doux. Il continua à caresser la chevelure de Nai, tandis que son esprit se focalisait sur sa respiration douce et lente, son visage serein, l’odeur fleurit qu’il dégageait et sur l’agréable chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps blottit contre le sien. Gareki pensa alors qu’il aimerait bien l’embrasser là, maintenant tout de suite et connaître le goût de ces lèvres si tentantes. Se rendant compte du fil de ses pensées, Gareki ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné par ses propres désirs, et se recula d’un coup, se tapant la tête contre le mur et lança un juron étouffé. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’ouïe surdéveloppée de Nai, qui se réveilla en l'entendant. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières dévoilant ses magnifiques iris rouges encore embués de sommeille et fixa Gareki qui resta émerveillé par ce spectacle, avant de rapidement se reprendre et remercier son masque impassible. Le jeune blandin sembla enfin se reconnecter à la réalité et sourit timidement en lançant un faible bonjour.  
« Salut. Puisque que tu es réveillé, tu veux aller manger ? »  
Nai répondit d’un hochement de tête et se redressa avant de sortir du lit en s’étirant. Une fois tous deux sortis de la chambre, Nai demanda :  
« Ne devrait-on pas réveiller Shishi ? »  
« Non, c’est bon. Ranji ira le réveiller plus tard, il est encore tôt et il n’aimerait pas qu’on le réveille à cette heure de toute façon. »  
Ils entrèrent dans le self, ils étaient seuls et ce n’était pas étonnant puisqu’il était 7h30 et que tous les élèves dormaient encore, profitant du week end pour faire la grasse matinée. Ils remplirent leur plateau et allèrent s’asseoir à une table. C’est Gareki qui engagea la conversation.  
« Comment vont les autres ? »  
« Ils vont tous très bien, mais Yogi n’arrête pas de dire que tu lui manques. Quand il a apprit que je venais ici avec le docteur Akari, il m’a donné plein de chose pour toi. Il faudra que je te les apporte plus tard. »  
« Pas la peine ! Je n’en veux pas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais tant de baguages. »  
« En plus, maintenant je m’entends mieux avec Jiki ! Il me fait moins peur qu’avant ! »  
« Euh… C’est bien. Je suppose. »  
« Mais je suis content de te voir ! C’est plus triste sans toi… »  
Gareki se sentit heureux de savoir qu’ils leur manquaient, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement et le brun se rendit compte qu’il regardait un peu trop souvent les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.  
Je ne suis quand même pas attirer par Nai ! C’est un garçon ! Pire ! C’est un animal ! Enfin, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un animal, et il est à moitié humain aussi. Mais ça ne change rien ! C’est toujours un garçon ! Mais ce n’est pas comme si j’étais homophobe, ça ne me gène pas de voir deux mecs ensemble. Mais c’est Nai ! Nai qui est trop innocent pour son bien ! En même temps, c’est parce que c’est Nai que je suis tant attiré par lui, je n’éprouve pas la même chose avec d’autres garçons, il n’y a que Nai. Raah ! Ca m’énerve ! Et puis il a quel âge en plus ? Il semble si jeune !»   
Gareki était en plein débat intérieur alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Nai pour que ce dernier puisse se changer et donner les cadeaux de Yogi. Il n’en voulait vraiment pas, mais Nai avait insisté et Gareki avait finit par abdiquer. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d’y jeter un œil. Enfin ça, c’était ce qu’il s’était dit, mais en regardant tous les produits de Miss Miaou qui se trouvait dans le carton, il regretta aussitôt. Il y avait le fameux pyjama, le même que Nai qu’il avait refusé de porter, des friandises Miss Miaou, des bonnets Miss Miaou, des tee-shirts Miss Miaou et plein d’autres choses inutiles et ridicules qu’il ne voulait même pas identifier. Il venait de jeter le contenu du carton à la poubelle quand Nai arriva devant lui, lavé et habillé ; il portait une tenue presque semblable à celui des infirmières de la tour de recherche, seulement avec un short à la place de la jupe. Il avait donc un short blanc avec la même chemise à manches courtes et la même coiffe que les infirmières ainsi que les mêmes chaussettes montant jusqu’aux cuisses et les même chaussures. Cet uniforme lui allait très bien, trop bien même. Ça n’allait pas calmer les élèves de l'académie et ça dérangeait Gareki que les élèves puissent fantasmer sur Nai.  
« Où as-tu eu cet uniforme ? »  
« C’est le praticien qui m’a offert cet uniforme, et ce sont Yogi et Tsukumo qui ont choisis mes autres vêtements. »  
Gareki le sentait mal, si c’était en effet eux qui avaient constitués la garde robe de Nai, il y avait de forte chance qu’il n’ait que des vêtements de ce type là.

Les jours qui suivirent le prouvèrent. Un jour, Nai portait une tenue marine : un short bleu, un haut à manches courtes blanc avec le col marin et le béret marin. Un autre jour, il portait une chemise à manches courtes blanche, un short noir assez court, des bas en filet noires et des bottes à lacets noires à talon plat et Gareki se fit la remarque qu’heureusement qu’il faisait chaud, sinon Nai aurait risqué d’attraper froid, ne semblant avoir que des shorts dans sa garde robe. Le pauvre brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le fait qu’il protégeait Nai et sa virtue, ce dernier étant trop innocent pour remarquer les regards des autres élèves, et sa propre attirance pour le jeune homme qui grandissait de jours en jours. Heureusement Tsubame était là pour l’aider, le jeune hybride et elle s’étaient retrouvés lors de sa visite à l’infirmerie et elle avait été particulièrement contente de le revoir. Même si Nai et elle n’étaient pas restés très longtemps ensemble, ils s’étaient tout de suite bien entendus et étaient devenus bons amis. Elle avait vite comprit que Nai était une personne spéciale pour Gareki. Elle le connaissait bien et avait remarqué les petites attentions qu'il portait à son jeune ami, et qu'il n'avait jamais portées à personne. Elle ne disait rien, elle se doutait que Gareki démentirait immédiatement, mais elle l'aidait à protéger Nai des individus aux idées mal placé.  
Pour ce qui était du quotidien de l’albinos, il passait ses journées à aider le Dr Akari à l’infirmerie, passer ses tests médicaux et se promener dans l’enceinte de Chronomei seul ou en compagnie d’autres élèves. Mais même s’il s’entendait bien avec les autres étudiants, il semblait accroché à Gareki et le rejoignait dès qu’il pouvait, ce qui arrangeait bien ce dernier pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Ils continuaient d’ailleurs à dormir ensemble, au grand plaisir et damne du brun.

Leur relation prit un tournant décisif un samedi soir. Ranji et Tsubame avaient décidé d’organiser une fête de bienvenue pour Nai et avaient eu la permission du directeur après que Seseli l’ait menacé d’afficher certaines photos compromettantes. La fête se déroulait dans le réfectoire du dortoir des garçons, mais bien sûr les filles avaient eu la permission de venir. Des tables avaient été déplacées afin de dégager une piste de danse et d’autres avaient été rassemblées afin de former le bar, où les boissons coulaient à flots ; sans alcool bien sûr. Nai était très heureux de ce que ses amis avaient fait pour lui, mais de par son ouïe très développée, il ne supportait pas bien une musique si forte. Gareki l’avait remarqué et l’avait entraîné vers le fond de la salle après avoir été lui chercher une boisson. Le blandin le remercia et commença à boire.  
« Ça a un drôle de goût. »  
« C’est du soda »  
« Yogi m’en a déjà fait boire. Mais là, ça n’a pas le même goût. »  
« Dit que je t’ai pris quelque chose de mauvais ! »  
« Non ! Non ! Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! C’est… c’est très bon. »  
Il prit alors une grande gorgé de la boisson. Un silence paisible s’installa entre eux. La musique leur parvenait toujours, mais elle était supportable pour les oreilles de Nai.  
« Alors comme ça, Karoku ne se souvient pas de toi ? »  
« Non… Mr Hirato m’avait demandé de m’occuper de lui, mais Karoku ne veut pas me voir… Il réagit assez violemment à ma présence… »  
« Violemment ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? »  
Nai détourna le regard, silencieux.  
« Nai, dit le moi ! »  
« Il… Il m’a giflé »  
«  … ! »  
Gareki se promit qu’une fois qu’il serait de retour au vaisseau, il s’occuperait de faire payer à Karoku son geste. Il pensait aux différents châtiments qu’il ferait subir à l’amnésique quand Nai trébucha sur lui. Le brun allait l’engueuler pour sa maladresse quand il remarqua son état : le jeune iris avait du mal à tenir debout, son regard était voilé et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Pas de doute, Nai était saoul et, dieu, que cela le rendait désirable. Gareki se demanda un instant comment il pouvait être saoul avec un simple verre de soda, avant de se rappeler des paroles de Nai. Il avait dit que la boisson n’avait pas le même goût que d’habitude. « On dirait bien que quelqu’un a mélangé de l’alcool aux autres boissons. » Tsubame s’approcha de lui alors qu’il déplaçait Nai pour mieux le soutenir.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Nai ? »  
« Apparemment un idiot a mit de l’alcool dans les boissons. Je vais le ramener dans notre chambre. »  
« D’accord, je vais prévenir Ranji. »  
   
Une fois sorti du réfectoire, Gareki prit Nai dans ses bras, le portant comme une mariée, et le transporta jusque dans leur chambre. Nai s’agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Une fois arrivé, il déposa son fardeau sur le lit, mais lorsqu’il voulu se redresser, Nai noua ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Nai, lâche-moi. »  
« Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu m’abandonnes. »  
« Je ne vais pas t’abandonner. Je veux juste m’installer plus confortablement. »  
« C’est vrai ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ? »  
« Non. »  
« Promis ? »  
« Promis. »  
Nai relâcha son étreinte, permettant ainsi à Gareki de se relever pour aller se coucher à côté de lui, et se colla directement à lui.  
« Quand on m’a dit que j’allais te rejoindre, j’étais vraiment content. Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup… »  
Gareki ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.  
« Mais tu aimes plus Karoku. »  
« Non ! C’est… différent. J’aime Karoku, il s’est tellement occupé de moi… Mais avec toi, c’est différent. Je t’aime différemment. Quand tu n’étais pas là, j’étais très triste et ça faisait mal, là. Et quand tu es là, ça frappe très fort au même endroit, mais ce n’est pas douloureux. Tsukumo m’a dit que c’était le cœur qui se trouve ici. Je ne ressens pas ça avec Karoku. »  
« On est éprouve ça quand on est amoureux. »  
« Amoureux ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Alors, je suis amoureux de toi ?»  
Gareki, qui en avait entendu assez, ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta sur les lèvres de Nai. Le baiser était chaste mais remplit d'émotions que Gareki ne parvenait pas à dire à voix haute. Empli de désir, il finit par approfondir celui-ci. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, faisant gémir l’albinos de plaisir, avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, puis de recommencer. Les gémissements de Nai face à ces nouvelles sensations rendaient Gareki encore plus fou de désir. Il déboutonna la chemise du plus jeune avant d’abandonner ses lèvres pour orienter ses baisers vers son cou. Nai semblait sensible à cet endroit et n’arrêtait pas de gémir tandis que le brun lui suçotait la peau, y laissant sa marque.  
« Ah ! Ga… Gareki ! Ah ! Pas… pas là… ! »  
Grisé par les petits cris de Nai, il descendit plus bas et se mit à sucer les boutons de chaires dressés. Le jeune blandin le suppliait d’arrêter, se noyant dans les nouvelles sensations qu’il découvrait et ne remarqua donc rien quand le brun lui retira son short et son sous-vêtement.   
Gareki contempla le corps ainsi offert : Nai était plutôt maigre, avec un corps chétif qui donnait envie à Gareki de le protéger, sa peau laiteuse était parsemé de suçons, ses cheveux blancs étaient encore plus ébouriffé que d’habitude, ses yeux rubis étaient voilés par le plaisir et ses joues étaient rougies. Jamais il n’avait pensé pouvoir être autant attiré par le corps de quelqu’un, d’un homme qui plus est.  
Nai commençait à sortir de sa torpeur lorsque Gareki prit son érection en bouche. Au contact de sa langue sur son sexe, il se cambra en poussant un long gémissement. Gareki adorait la saveur de Nai et s’attelait à la tâche avec ferveur faisant gémir et crier de plaisir le corps sous lui. Il le fit taire lorsqu’il introduisit trois doigts dans la bouche de son amant, tout en continuant sa tache. Nai se mit alors à sucer les doigts par automatisme, ne se rendant pas compte de ses gestes. Une fois ses doigts bien humidifiés, Gareki les retira de l’antre humide et les dirigea vers l’intimité vierge de SON blandin. Il les pénétra les uns après les autres sans que le jeune hybride ne se rende réellement compte de quoi que ce soit, toujours perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.  
Nai était à sa limite, il allait jouir lorsque Gareki arrêta tout mouvement, le faisant gémir de frustration. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur le brun, il remarqua que ce dernier le regardait avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Il devina que quelque chose d’important allait être dit avant que Gareki n’ouvre la bouche.  
« Je vais faire quelque chose qui risque de te faire mal au début, mais après tu ressentiras sûrement plus de plaisir que tu n’en as jamais eu. Mais si tu veux en rester là, je comprendrai. »  
Nai avait un peu peur, il n’aimait pas avoir mal, mais il ressentait les sentiments de Gareki. Il sentait son désir de le faire et il voulut lui faire plaisir. De plus, il avait confiance en lui. Il respira donc un grand coup avant de prendre le visage du brun dans ces mains et de lui répondre :  
« C’est bon, fais-le. J’ai confiance en toi, Gareki. »  
A ces mots, Gareki se sentit vraiment heureux et embrassa férocement Nai, qui tenta de lui répondre avec autant d’ardeur.  
« Merci, Nai. Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. »  
Il se lubrifia du mieux qu'il put avec sa salive avant d'écarter les jambes du plus petit, qui rougit, et se présenta à son entrée avant de le pénétrer lentement. En s’enfonçant en Nai, il se sentit presque défaillir tant les sensations étaient agréables. De son côté, l’albinos ressentit une vive douleur lors de la pénétration, mais le sentiment de félicité et de bien-être qui s’échappait de Gareki, et qu’il pouvait ressentir jusqu’au plus profond de son être, amoindrirent considérablement la douleur.  
Gareki patienta un peu avant de commencer ses mouvements de bassin. D’abord lent, il accéléra lorsqu’il sentit Nai se détendre et toucha de plein fouet sa prostate.  
« Ah ! Gareki ! Encore ! »  
Il obéit et commença des coups butoirs qui touchaient la prostate à chaque fois sous ses gémissements rauques et les cris de son amant. Au bout d’un moment Nai s’écria :  
« Ga… Gareki ! Je… je vais… ! »  
Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et jouit entre les deux corps entraînant à son tour celle de Gareki en lui.  
Gareki finit par se retirer et se coucha à côté du blandin qui vint se lover dans ses bras. Alors que Nai allait s’endormir, il l'embrassa tendrement.  
« Nai, je… je t’aime. »  
« Je t’aime aussi Gareki. »  
Oui, Nai en était sûr maintenant : Il était bel et bien amoureux de Gareki.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette histoire, après que Karoku ait giflé Nai, Hirato décide d'envoyer ce dernier auprès de Gareki afin de permettre un peu d'espace entre Nai et Karoku et faire redonner le sourire à Nai en lui permettant de revoir Gareki. C'est Hirato qui a proposé Akari comme remplaçant infirmier, sachant qu'il prendrait Nai avec lui (et parce qu'il adore l'énerver, Akari a bien l'attention de se venger le moment venu).  
> Bon bah voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plut. Je compte ajouté une dexième partie qui décriront les événements le lendemain de la fête.  
> Enjoy~


End file.
